


Happy Anniversary

by LittleMissYina



Category: A3! (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary Smut, F/M, Gift Fic, Teasing, chikage gets called a cabbage head, tried to fluff it out at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYina/pseuds/LittleMissYina
Summary: It was Chikage and Hikari's anniversary and they wanted to spend some time together, just the two of them. A gift for my waifu, Witchu!
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A gift I wrote for my waifu, Witchu! Finished it just in time to give as a Valentine's Day gift XD

It was a special night for Chikage and Hikari, and it wasn’t a surprise that they wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with each other. With the Mankai dorms lively tonight, and Itaru just beginning his 3 day marathon for an event, they had no choice but to take a night off and celebrate elsewhere.

There was a new curry restaurant that had opened up on Veludo Way that Hikari wanted to take him to, so their night had begun there for dinner. Chikage took this opportunity to update his blog, Hikari rolling her eyes as he sat there after their dinner typing away his review on his phone. 

Once they left the restaurant they walked through town, visiting a few of the shops as they passed by. After some time, their hands found their way to each other. Chikage still found himself tensing at her touch every now and then, but it has become far less frequent than it has in the past. There were just some things he couldn’t shake, but he was always grateful for her patience. 

He eventually led her to his hideout, which he still uses every now and then when he needs some peace and quiet. He opened the door and let her go in first, waiting until he saw the back of her head to frown, his thoughts already taking him back to when August was around, and then to his brief hostage stint with Hikari. He knew he wasn’t good enough, would never be good enough. He knew she deserved better than someone as twisted as him, and yet…

She stayed.

She helped him discover his new family within Mankai, and rekindle the relationship he had with Hisoka. It was all still a work in progress, but he wouldn’t be where he’s at today without her.

Somewhere in this process he found himself getting closer to Hikari, his feelings for her had begun to evolve in ways he didn’t think were possible for someone like him. When he was able to admit his growing affection for her, it had felt like he had found another family, but with just her. It became one that he cherished and kept near to his heart, one he wanted to make sure would never slip away from his grasp. 

Hikari set her bag down on the couch, then let out a tiny squeak as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Chikage inhaled deeply, her perfume a scent he committed to memory long ago, and one that began to comfort him when his thoughts would run away from him. 

“Mine,” he whispered, his nose disappearing into her hair.

Hikari smiled softly as she leaned back against him. “Yes, yours. I think we established that quite some time ago,” she chuckled, turning around in his arms.

Chikage hummed, looking down at her. “A year ago, today, actually. You are brave to put up with me for that long.” 

“Well, after what happened with ‘Saving Private Citron’....” she snorted. “Kind of sealed the deal for me.”

“Oh ya?” he smirked. “You like when I do suspicious things?” 

He took a small step closer, closing the small gap between them, one hand slowly making its way up her back.

“I uh…” Hikari started, her words beginning to fail her. Her eyes slowly began to close as she realized he dipped his head, soft kisses placed across her cheek and around the shell of her ear.

He hummed as he lightly sucked on the lobe of her ear. “Tell me, Hikari,” he whispered lowly. “What do you like about me?” 

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hand cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her hair as he gently pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. She let out a small moan as his kisses began to venture lower, raining down the column of her neck. 

“I like a lot of things about you!” she said, her voice sounding a bit high. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering as he chuckled against her skin. 

“Do you now? Do you like when I do this?” He picked her up effortlessly, walking over to the bed and laid her down gently. He caged her in as he dove in for a needy kiss, the hand that cradled her head now sliding down the curves of her body.

She could tell her brain was beginning to fog with lust, opting to hum against his lips as she returned his kiss, her body automatically arching into his touch. She grabbed onto his jacket, letting out a moan as she felt his hand cup one of her breasts.

“I guess that could be a yes,” Chikage smirked wide, gently kneading her breast as his other hand slid upwards from her waist, bunching up her top until he was able to pull it up and over her head, exposing her upper body to him. She arched again to let his hands slide under and unclasp her bra, tossing it to the wayside as his eyes hungrily roamed her exposed body.

Hikari huffed as she squirmed beneath him. “Of course that’s a yes!” she said, puffing her cheeks out slightly. Her eyes began to dilate as Chikage took off his own clothing, his toned body always a sight for her to see, and one she could never get bored from. She reached out and let her fingers follow the hills and valleys of his muscles. 

Chikage groaned as he watched her fingers dance around his abs, the slightest touch from her always sending shocks through his body. His muscles tensed for a fraction of a second before relaxing, then tensing again from the pleasure he was feeling of having her hands on him. He pressed his hips forward, pressing against the apex of her thighs. “How about when I do this?”

He leaned forward again, beginning his kisses again at her shoulders then down the tops of her breasts, catching one of her nipples between his lips as he sucked gently. His hands came down to rest at her hips, gripping them just enough for him to feel her skin against his fingertips. He closed his eyes as he listened to her, drinking in the sounds of her moans and her breaths. Her chest was heaving as he kissed his way over to the other side, making sure to give the same amount of attention to each of them.

Hikari’s head spun as she gasped for breath, the passion she could feel already emanating from him making her want him even more. She kept her hands firmly on his shoulders, her legs spread as his body perfectly rested between them, feeling him throb through his pants as it pushed against her own clothed core.

“Chikage,” she whined, letting her hips roll lazily into his, desperately seeking for more friction.

Chikage hissed at her movement, trying to keep his resolve together as he gripped her hips tighter. It was taking everything in him to not rip her pants off and make her see stars, but he didn’t want to do that, didn’t want to risk hurting her in any way. He wanted to give her what she deserved and what she wanted. If only for this one night, he wanted to be enough and deserving of her. He lifted his head to look at her, lust filled eyes meeting lust filled eyes, and that was all he had to see before unzipping her pants, then looping his fingers through her belt loops and slid them down her legs. Her underwear followed quickly after, finally her full body bare for him to see.

He rested his hands on her feet, letting his fingers register the feeling of her skin before sliding his hands up her shins and over her knees, his breath hitching as she mewled in response to his touch. His name had fell from her lips again, his hands gripping her thighs as he held them open. He placed a soft kiss against one of them, then shuffled down the bed a bit until his face was level with her core, his eyes fixed on hers as he inched closer.

He stopped as his nose barely touched her clit, then smirked at her. “I know you like it when I’m down here. I think you actually  _ love _ it,” he said in a teasing tone.

She huffed as she turned her head to the side, hiding her face behind her arm. “That’s not the only thing I love,” she mumbled into her arm.

“Hmm?” he hummed, glancing briefly at her. “Did you say something?”

Hikari puffed out her cheeks, but as she was about to respond, her breath was taken away from her as she felt Chikage’s tongue slip past her folds. A moan escaped her lips as she slowly closed her eyes, her hands flying down to grip at his hair as he hummed against her core in pleasure. 

He could never get enough of her, but he would never admit that out loud. Everything about her was intoxicating - her lips, her voice, the way she held her own ground, the way she tasted when he had her at his mercy. But the most intoxicating thing about her was the love she felt for him, and he felt it every time they were near. He had always said he would be okay without a love like this, that the family he had here at Mankai would be enough. 

Hikari proved him wrong, then proceeded to turn his world upside down. 

If he was being truly honest with himself? He can’t picture having a life without Hikari in it.

Chikage’s eyes slid closed with that thought, burying himself within her folds as he slid his tongue in and savoring in her taste. His hands gripped her thighs a bit tighter, his own hips grinding his growing length into the bed as he devoured her. Her moans and the sound of his name falling from her lips filled his ears, the pleasure produced from them surging through his entire being.

Hikari felt her mind beginning to fog over, a feeling she was all too familiar with, and one he always made sure she felt during times like this. She writhed on the bed as he brought her closer to the proverbial cliff, holding the feeling in for as long as she can as if she was challenging him. Her fingers got lost in his soft, green hair, the feeling of his humming against her core sending shivers up her spine. 

“Ch-Chikage,” she was able to sputter out, her toes curling against the blankets. 

He rubbed his nose against her sensitive nub before pulling away, earning him a needy whine and a blush to match. He smirked as he quickly worked to set his cock free, stroking himself a few times as he took in the sight of her. He shuffled closer again as he grabbed her hips again, raising them slightly to be level with his own. 

“Why do you always tease?” Hikari pouted as she impatiently looked at him. 

Chikage clicked his tongue as he looked at her teasingly. “Why can’t you just wait? Besides, I’m not teasing you, I thought you always liked this…”

His sentence trailed off as he brought a hand back to his length, holding onto it from the base as he teased at her folds with the tip of his cock. He let out a soft gasp as he felt her core against his tip, fighting the urge to thrust in suddenly. He looked up at her briefly and noticed she was biting her lip and-

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, sliding his cock past her folds and pushing in as far as he could go, burying himself deep inside of her. 

Hikari let out a breathy moan, arching her lower back as she adjusted to him. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she spread her legs even wider for him. She managed to open her eyes slightly, his eyes focused on her as she watched him grab onto her shins and push her legs up and towards her. 

Chikage groaned as he pulled back then thrust in, struggling to not hold onto her legs too tightly that he might leave a mark. As much as he loved to tease her and egg her on, the moment they become one is when he starts to unravel. His normal, guarded facade breaks down and the feelings he tends to internalize begin to surface. He becomes more tender and passionate, and maybe sometimes even feral. Hikari caught onto this early on, and always welcomed it whenever he was this way. 

What she liked best was that Chikage wasn’t just like this in bed - whenever they are with each other his soft side always likes to come out. 

“Chikage,” she moaned, her half lidded eyes full of lust and love. 

Chikage looked up at her, his own pupils blown with lust as the image of her beneath him took his breath away. He licked his lips as he gently brought her legs up to rest over his shoulders, then slowly bent himself over until their foreheads touched. She let out a soft whine as she felt him throb inside of her. 

Chikage let out a breath as he stayed like that for a moment, relishing in the feeling of her surrounding him, her walls slightly tightening around his length. He closed his eyes as he committed this moment to memory, only opening them when she had giggled because his glasses had fallen off their spot on his nose and landed on her face. 

He smiled softly as he took them and set them off to the side. “Now, where were we?” he asked, rocking his hips gently into her. 

“Ah, fuck!” she let out, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Y-you know, stupid cabbage head!”

Chikage tilted his head, smirking at her. “Ah, one of those nights?”

He didn’t even give her time to respond before thrusting in with earnest, a deep but steady rhythm set as he locked eyes with her. He planted his hands on either side of her head, keeping her legs hooked over his shoulders as he drove into her, constantly hitting that sweet spot he knew she loved so much. 

Hikari was losing this battle fast, her eyes beginning to roll back as she closed them in defeat. Her hands trailed up the back of his neck and into his hair, his growl sending chills down her spine as she gripped at his scalp. She opened her mouth to try and say his name, but was unable to say it as he suddenly began to quicken his pace, a strangled moan escaping her lips instead. 

“Hikari,” he whispered, his lips suddenly pressing against hers in a passionate kiss as he moved his hands to help her legs come off of his shoulders. He nibbled on her bottom lip as she moaned into their kiss. 

He continued to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping them connected as he sat her up, letting himself sit on the bed as he looked up at her. “Hikari,” he said her name again, like a prayer falling from his lips. 

Hikari looked down at Chikage as she settled onto his lap, her hands untangling from his hair to cup his face. His eyes told her an all too familiar story - his need for her, his love for her, and his fear of her disappearing from his grasp. Anyone walking down the street wouldn’t notice this, but Hikari (and secretly almost everyone else at Mankai) can see it. 

Chikage smirked, turning to kiss the palm of her hand as he looked up at her again. “Take what you need,” he said, his voice sounding both teasing and pleading at the same time. 

She bit down on her bottom lip as she started to bounce on his lap, the coil inside of her beginning to tighten again. They kept their eyes locked on each other as she quickened her pace, Chikage’s jaw hanging open as he fought off his release, wanting to watch her fall off the proverbial cliff before following her down. 

He kept his arms wrapped around her tightly as he followed her movements, almost forgetting to breathe as he felt her clench around him. 

“F-fuck, Chikage!” she screamed, her hips slamming down with a finality as the coil inside of her snapped, grinding her core into him as she rode out her orgasm. 

Chikage immediately nuzzled into her neck, groaning loudly as he also let go. His cock throbbed as he filled her completely, breathing heavily against her damp skin. His body hummed in pleasure, a soft moan leaving his lips as he placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. Her chest heaved as she lazily wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her chest as he listened to her heart beat. 

‘Alive,’ Chikage thought, her steady heartbeat calming his nerves. 

“Happy… anniversary…” Hikari said between breaths. 

Chikage closed his eyes, nuzzling against the heart and the woman he loved so much.

“Happy anniversary, Hikari.”


End file.
